


What Do I Do With You?

by kimtaehyungsleftpinky



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, just a load of teeth-rotting fluff, omg i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaehyungsleftpinky/pseuds/kimtaehyungsleftpinky
Summary: A blizzard has prevented Hyunwoo from leaving for the holidays since he decided to leave later than the rest of his peers. He thinks he's the only one left on his floor. However, that is not the case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Thank you so much for reading this! It's my first published one-shot on here so I hope you enjoy! Now...PROCEED!

The high-pitch whistling of the wind outside of Hyunwoo’s window made the brunette glance up from his essay he was currently writing. The blizzard was raging as hard as is was the last time Hyunwoo had gazed out the glass. Hyunwoo sighed and shut his laptop, too unfocused to continue writing the 5-page paper. Besides, it wasn’t due until after break anyway. Hyunwoo pulled away from the wooden desk and stared around the strangely empty dorm room. 

His roommate, Kihyun, had left for his parents’ house earlier that week, leaving Hyunwoo to watch the dorm until he himself left for home as well. Hyunwoo had planned on leaving tomorrow, however, that would prove to be impossible because of the immense amount of snow. He was disappointed he would be seeing his parents later than expected but there was nothing Hyunwoo could do about it. Even though they assured their son that it was okay he would be arriving later, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but feel guilty. The dancer had been looking forward to spending the holidays with his family for a long time but life doesn’t bend to everyone’s wishes.

Hyunwoo absentmindedly spun around in his desk chair, suddenly feeling bored and unproductive. He stopped spinning and went in search for a water bottle in the little mini fridge him and Kihyun had bought for their dorm. The wooden floor creaked under Hyunwoo as he made his way to the fridge. He frowned upon discovering that there were no water bottles left in the fridge. 

Closing the mini fridge, Hyunwoo decided it was best to quick run down to the vending machine and purchase a water before the power went out or something. Hyunwoo pulled on the socks he had kicked off earlier and rummaged through the pockets of his jeans for his room key. His brows furrowed when he failed hear the jangle of his keys or feel the material of the lanyard that held his keys. Hyunwoo became concerned for only a second before he just shrugged. He figured they must be around his dorm somewhere but frankly, he didn’t feel like searching for them. He would just leave his door unlocked. Everyone was gone for the holidays so no one was here to sneak into his room.

Hyunwoo pulled a blue hoodie over his head and grabbed his wallet before exiting his dorm and shutting the door with a thud.

* * *

“Really?” An exasperated sigh escaped Hyunwoo’s lips as he stared in betrayal at the vending machine in front of him. The power just had to go out right after the machine took his money. Hyunwoo didn’t even get his water and now he’s two dollars poorer as well. The brunette cursed and lightly kicked the machine in disappointment. He then shook his head and turned on his heel, trudging away to the stairs since the elevator probably wasn’t going to work. 

Going up the stairs wouldn’t have bothered Hyunwoo if he only had to go up one flight, not four. Good thing he was a dancer and had strong legs, otherwise, he would have had leg cramps for days. The sound of Hyunwoo’s sneakers hitting stone echoed throughout the empty staircase and honestly, it creeped Hyunwoo out a little bit that it was so quiet in the dorm building. He quickened his step and arrived at the fourth landing in no time. 

Hyunwoo then proceeded to turn down the hall leading to his dorm. His heartbeat quickened a little bit when he found the door to his room slightly ajar. A million thoughts raced through Hyunwoo’s brain at once. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone else here, or at least on this floor, besides him. The darkness of the hall also made Hyunwoo uneasy so the brunette pulled his phone from his pocket and turned on the flashlight. It made him feel a little bit better but not that much.

Cautiously, Hyunwoo approached his dorm and the slightly jarred door. He heard some shuffling inside and he swallowed hard. What if it was a burglar? Or a serial killer? All Hyunwoo knew was that he had to get inside his dorm and chase the person away somehow. He was buff, he supposed, so maybe his features would scare off the attacker. Hyunwoo took a few deep breaths before starting a countdown in his head. He didn’t know what he was going to do, he didn’t have a plan, he just hoped that he would make enough noise to startle whoever it was inside his dorm.

Hyunwoo threw the door open and shone the bright flashlight on the perpetrator. The flashlight revealed a cute boy with black hair lying on the floor. In fact, Hyunwoo recognized him as the cute boy that lived a few dorms down the hall. The boy screamed as did Hyunwoo, although he would never admit that he did. The raven haired boy scrambled backward, grabbing at whatever he could to help him “escape” faster. As a result, he ended up pulling Hyunwoo’s comforter off his bed and somehow got tangled up in it. 

“Pl-Pl-Pleeeeease don’t hurt me!” He stuttered upon Hyunwoo walking slowly toward him. He tried to scooch further away but ended up slipping on the comforter, falling onto his back. “Pl-Please leave my dorm.” The boy slurred, fear evident in his brown eyes. Hyunwoo looked at the boy confused because after seeing his all of his belongings, this was his dorm for sure. 

“I believe you are confused,” Hyunwoo started cautiously, kneeling down to be eye-level with the boy. “Because this is my dorm.” The boy squinted his eyes at Hyunwoo before glancing around the dorm, or at least looking at what he could see of it. He turned his gazed back to Hyunwoo.

“This isn’t dorm 421?” He asked, bewildered that he had entered the wrong dorm. Hyunwoo stood up and shuffled around his desk drawer for matches to light the candles he had received as gifts from his mother. He didn’t answer the boy right away but instead focused on lighting the various candles to give the room a little more light. After the room was well lit, Hyunwoo blew out the match and faced the boy on the floor. 

“No, this is dorm 412.” Hyunwoo answered before going to turn off the flashlight on his phone so it wouldn’t drain the battery. Then, he heard a couple of sniffs come from behind him. He turned his attention back to the boy who was now on the verge of tears. Panicking, Hyunwoo kneeled in front of the boy and saw his eyes had become watery. The boy met Hyunwoo’s gaze and Hyunwoo thought he resembled a puppy who had been beaten and it broke his heart.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” The boy sniffled and let out a tiny sob. Now that Hyunwoo was closer to him, he could smell the alcohol rolling off his breath. Hyunwoo figured this guy was so drunk, he must’ve mixed up the numbers on the doors. To answer the raven-haired boy’s question, Hyunwoo shook his head quickly, hoping to prevent the other from having a meltdown but it was too late.

Tears started to fall from the boy’s eyes like waterfalls, fast and unstoppable. Sobs ripped through his body, making it shutter as the boy let out a cry of pain. He leaned against Hyunwoo’s bed and brought his knees up to his chest, more sobs flying from his lips. Hyunwoo’s brain went blank on what to do. He glanced around frantically, as if looking for something to make the boy stop crying. He’s never had to deal with hysterical fits of crying before since he was the youngest in the family and his sisters were older than him by many years. 

The first thing he did was close the door to the dorm. If anyone else was on this floor, Hyunwoo didn’t want them thinking a murder was going on. He then went back to the crying boy and awkwardly put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, It’s okay” He repeated to the boy in a soothing voice. “I’m not mad, okay?” Hyunwoo tried to assure the boy but no avail.

Before he even knew what was happening, the boy suddenly launched himself into Hyunwoo, wrapping his pale arms around Hyunwoo’s torso. He buried his face into Hyunwoo’s blue hoodie and continued to sob. Hyunwoo felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks and slowly wrapped his arms around the boy in return. Hyunwoo awkardly rubbed and patted his back, shushing him for a lack of something better to do. 

The brunette felt the boy say something into his chest but it was too incoherent to hear. Hyunwoo was going to brush it off as drunken babbling when the boy repeated what he had said. “Why-why did he do that?” Needless to say, that statement left Hyunwoo confused. The boy sobbed and lifted himself off Hyunwoo’s chest, unwrapping his arms and placing them folded in his lap. “Why did he do that to me?” He repeated.

Hyunwoo didn’t know how toreply so he just responded with a simple, “what?” The boy raised a shaky hand to wipe away some lingering tears. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but feel sorry for the boy.

The boy hiccupped. “Why did he cheat on me?” He started and sniffed, wiping another tear away. “Things were going so well. So why…” He trailed off, looking downward while biting his lip to prevent another sob from escaping. Hyunwoo, once again, didn’t know what to in order to comfort the other. Hyunwoo decided on wrapping the other up in the comforter on his roommate’s bed, hoping the soft fabric would help soothe the other. The boy chuckled a little bit at the kind gesture. 

When Hyunwoo was done making sure the boy was comfortable, he met the boy’s gaze. “I don’t know why he would do that. But I can assure you that you can do so much better than him.” Hyunwoo was pleased with his response and it seemed to please the boy as well. 

“Are you implying that you would be better than him?” The boy smiled cheesily at Hyunwoo, causing the latter to blush. “Hehe, I made you bluuuush. You’re so cuuuute when you blush.” The boy slurred and pinched Hyunwoo’s scarlet cheek. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but think the gesture was adorable, or maybe it was the candlelight playing tricks on his vision.

“N-no,” Hyunwoo stuttered in reply before changing the topic. “By the way, what’s your name?” He asked the boy who was fidgeting with the comforter. “I’m Hyunwoo.”

The other boy looked up and flashed Hyunwoo a dazzling grin. “My name’s Lee Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo smiled at that. Minhyuk started to pull himself up off the floor. “Now, I should probably go-” He was cut off when he lost his balance and went tumbling back to the floor which caused him to giggle. Hyunwoo simply shook his head.

“You can stay here, if you want. My roommate is out of town and you don’t look like you’re in good condition to be alone.” Hyunwoo began to stand up, reaching out his hand to Minhyuk who took it. He helped the black-haired boy up and led him to his roommate’s bed. Minhyuk let out drunken laughter as Hyunwoo helped him across the room. Hyunwoo sat Minhyuk on the bed before going to rummage through his drawer for a hoodie for Minhyuk since the latter was only in a T-shirt and sweatpants. He gave Minhyuk a white hoodie and made sure Minhyuk had enough blankets.

Hyunwoo then excused himself to go change into his pajamas in the bathroom and when he came back, he saw that Minhyuk was shivering under his blankets and Hyunwoo had to admit, it was beginning to feel quite frigid in the room since the power was out. He contemplated on the best course of action to take when he finally decided on something. The brunette approached Minhyuk and lightly shook his shoulder. “Hey, if you’re cold, you can come sleep with me.” Hyunwoo started, silently praying Minhyuk couldn’t see the blush on his face. “If you want, that is.” Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo with half-lidded, sleepy eyes before nodding and lifting his arms up to show that he wanted Hyunwoo to carry him over to his bed.

Of course, Hyunwoo obliged and picked Minhyuk up bridal-style. Minhyuk giggled and poked Hyunwoo’s bicep. “Hehe, you’re soooooo strong, Hyunwoo.” This caused the blush on Hyunwoo’s face to brighten and Minhyuk let out a sleepy laugh. Gently, Hyunwoo placed Minhyuk on his twin-sized bed and climbed in after him after blowing out all of the candles. Hyunwoo took the wall side and Minhyuk was left on the other side. 

They faced separated ways at first, until they had to shift to be in more comfortable positions. Hyunwoo on his back and Minhyuk on his side. Hyunwoo didn’t know exactly when Minhyuk decided to latch onto him like a koala bear but he wasn’t complaining. After all, the cute boy that lives a few dorms down the hall was cuddling with him, who would complain? Needless to say, Hyunwoo had the best night of sleep that night, along with many more after.


End file.
